I Will Love You Forever
by Mr. Happy Java Man
Summary: George decides to make his feelings known to Meredith in a somewhat different way. My First Attempt at a Grey's Anatomy Fan Fic. GeorgeMeredith Pairing. RR. Be Kind. Rated to play it safe.


Authors Notes: This is going to be my first venture out of the HP fandom. I like Grey's Anatomy so I wanted to write something different. I've done extensive research into the medical trauma's here. But I wanted to give my Pairing Opinion. VIVE GEORGE/MEREDITH!

Note: My Facts might suck but you'll just have to suffer through it. I can't remember everything when I only get to Binge watch every month or so. College sucks. And I know it isn't Christmas but it worked better if it was.

Title: I Will Love You Forever

"What the hell are you doing?" Meredith asked as she saw George and Izzie standing again in the bathroom door. It was the week before Christmas and Meredith had brought home the latest dog from hell.

"That dog has it in for us," Izzie replied while she glared maliciously at the dog, which put on an innocent face.

"The dog does not have it in for you. The other dog did," Meredith chuckled, "Besides this dog is part of our family. We love our family. Right?" Meredith gave a pointed look at George and Izzie.

Both of them sighed, "Right," They said at the same time.

"Now come on," Meredith said cheerfully, "We're going to be late. The movie starts in 20 minutes. And don't you dare leave anymore Pizza crusts n the bathtub."

Meredith walked around the corner and out of view. The dog looked at Izzie and George and growled causing them to jump back, "I don't know about you but I think that dog was my Old Physics teacher in another life," George said to Izzie who simply sighed.

George walked down the stairs in his most casual "casual" clothes. Meaning he came down in a Gray Sweater with a pair of sweatpants on. He saw that only Meredith was already waiting, "Been waiting long?" George asked, "Well we'll be awhile I heard Izzie arguing with her clothes."

"Ok then," Meredith said. An awkward silence fell over the too of them, "So," Meredith started, "Going to be with family this year for Christmas?"

"No," George said, "I was actually planning on staying here for Christmas if that was ok with you."

"That's ok," Meredith said, "You can help me cook Christmas Dinner. I've already invited Cristina and Dr. Burke, Alex, Izzie is going to be here, and Both Doctor Shepherd's."

"Aren't you still hung up of Dr. Shepherd?" George asked not wanting to hear the answer but also anticipating what she would say.

"I've been over him for awhile," Meredith replied, "It started around last Christmas."

"Really?" George said hopefully.

"Yeah," Meredith replied, "You seem really happy for me."

George panicked and quickly thought up a semi likely story, "Well I didn't like seeing you like that. You were crying all the time. You could barely concentrate on anything. I mean your work did start to suck after awhile."

"Oh," Meredith said embarrassed slightly. Izzie chose that moment to come galloping down the stairs like a herd of stampeding elephants, "Well let the first weekly Movie night officially begin," Meredith said.

The three of the hopped into the cab that was waiting for them and headed to the theatre.

"So what movie do you guys want to see?" George asked. He knew that he would be outnumbered in seeing 'Bloodrayne'.

"I want to see 'Memoirs of a Geisha'," Izzie said quickly. Meredith agreed, "That sounds like such a sweet movie."

George sighed. He knew this was going to happen. At least it wasn't going to be a complete waste, 'At least I'll be with Mer,' He thought.

They each bought their tickets and entered the theatre, "Where do you want to sit?" Meredith asked George.

This shocked him because they had decided on the movie. He wasn't a decision maker he was the follower, "Doesn't matter to me," he replied.

"Oh come on," Meredith said, "Surely you have a spot you like to sit in. The Front, the back, the middle?"

George blushed at having Meredith want his opinion, "Um...I like to sit in the Middle," George said quietly.

"The middle it is then," Meredith said as she grabbed Izzie and George's arms and pulled them to three seats in the middle. George sat next to the aisle then Meredith then Izzie.

George fidgeted being between the two of them. Sure he'd dreamed of these kinds of situations but reality was something completely different, "Hey I like this song," George said as the theatre played "I Can't Help Myself" by the Four Tops. George wasn't lost in the Irony of it either.

"When is this movie going to start?" Izzie said, "I have baking to do."

"You're always baking," George said with a slight chuckle, "I don't think that you are ever not baking when you are off work."

"I do not," Izzie said indignantly, "I also clean and do yard work. Which reminds me, it's your turn to shovel the sidewalk."

"I said I would do it tomorrow after my shift," George said.

"I know you did," Izzie said, "I'm just mentioning it a million times just to make sure you don't forget."

"I won't forget," George was getting defensive.

"Guys guys…Seriously, we're in a theatre," Meredith said quickly, "Don't cause a scene."

"Sorry," the two of them said at the same time. The lights in the theatre dimmed and the Previews started.

George was nearly asleep halfway through the movie. There were no explosions. No car chases. Not even a samurai war. Just mushy loveyness. God he sounded like a 12 year old, "Oh that is so sweet," Meredith said as the lead female confessed her love to the lead male. George wasn't even paying attention to the names he was so bored. He looked forward and saw a couple. The guy had his arm over the shoulder of the girl and the girl was leaning into the guy.

George decided to attempt it. He faked a yawn and stretched his arms up. Ever so slowly he reached his left arm gently over and placed it on Meredith's shoulder, 'Ok O'Malley,' George thought to himself, 'Don't choke. Don't choke.'

Meredith seemed to sense the arm around her so she immediately leaned in towards George. George felt his breath catch in his throat. Meredith was leaning against him. He didn't expect this but he wasn't stupid enough to quickly pull his arms away. He had wanted this for too long to give it up.

When the movie ended the three of them got up and headed out, "That was such a sweet movie," Izzie said, "I love how Sayuri admitted her love for him," She stared pointedly at George.

"What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. He knew what she was talking about but he wasn't about to admit it. He wasn't stupid.

"Let's at least get home before we start fighting ok?" Meredith said.

They got into George's car, his turn to drive around, and they headed back to their place, "I'm tired," Izzie said with a yawn, "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Night," George and Meredith said at the same time.

They sat down on the couch and sat in silence when suddenly Meredith said, "George, I know you love me."

"What?" George said in disbelief. How did she find out? "No I don't," He chuckled nervously.

"Yes you do," Meredith replied, "I've known since the beginning."

"You have?" George choked on his words.

"Yes," Meredith said, "It's just," Meredith sighed at that moment, "I see too much of my parents in us. I don't want what happened to them happen to us."

"We could make it work," George said as he moved closer to Meredith.

"It could work," Meredith agreed, "But it wouldn't right now. I still love Derek."

"If I've learned anything in my life it's this," George said, "Love isn't absolute. You may love someone at one point but you might not at the next."

"Then you might fall out of love with me," Meredith said, "Then you could be happy instead of pining over me."

"With you it's different," George said, "Regular love is never absolute. What I feel for you is completely different. When I am near you I feel whole. When I am near you I feel complete. Can you say that you have felt that way with Dr. Shepherd?"

Meredith felt tears brim in her eyes as she shook her head, "I just," Meredith said, "I can't make you happy like you deserve. Not now. I don't think I ever will be able to."

"And why couldn't you?" George asked in a tense voice, "Do you think that little of me?"

"No," Meredith said, "It's not that. I just…We are too different. That's what drew me towards Derek. We are similar."

"Is that what you need?" George asked, "Because if it is then I will be whatever you want me to be. If you want me to be stronger than I will be. I just want to make _you_ happy. I don't care about my happiness."

"I know," Meredith said quietly as tears made their way down her cheeks, "I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," George said, "I might hurt Dr. Shepherd," George noticed the distressed look in Meredith's eyes, "I'm kidding," George joked, "But honestly. You could never hurt me. Ever. I will wait for you to be ready."

Meredith leaned towards George. This was it. George was finally going to be near to Meredith. He watched as Meredith slowly brought her face closer to his. He watched as she bit her bottom lip before making the final few centimeters to lock lips with George. God how he wanted this to last forever. But before he knew it Meredith was pulling away.

"I'll try not to keep you waiting long," Meredith said with a slight smile, "But I'm not going to make promises."

"I can wait as long as the earth exists," George smiled. He then walked Meredith to her room and tucked her into bed, "I will love you forever. And nothing is going to change that."

A/N Well in my eyes that officially sucked. But I want your opinions now. What do you think? Should I just give up with Grey's Anatomy Fan Fics? Or should I continue on my Precious George/Meredith Crusade? Feedback is always welcome as is Constructive Criticism. Flames will be used to heat my room when my Dumb Ass roommates keep the windows open.


End file.
